


Reckless Postman

by LazyLuc



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Happy Ending, Jesper almost died, Jesper is reckless, M/M, and Klaus is a bi disaster, augst, fluff but only in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLuc/pseuds/LazyLuc
Summary: Klaus follows the magical wind, which takes him to a almost frozen Jasper on the ground. He helps him and takes care of him.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 33
Kudos: 439





	1. In the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, almost no content? Welp, gotta feed myself and other then.  
> It’s such a good movie! It honestly deserves more content!!

Klaus was cutting wood as usual, again and again and again, it provided him with the wood needed to make bird houses and toys, but it also allowed him to occupy his mind.

He was thinking about all that was happening lately, how much his daily lifestyle had changed when HE suddenly came into his life. Jesper, he could still remember his face and smile in his dark blue uniform, as the winter wind gave off a breeze as he boldly presented his plan to hand out presents to the children of the city.

He had always taken the winds as signs that his dear wife sent him to guide him, he always followed it, and if it waved him to follow Jesper, then he would. It was a bit like a helping hand in some way, Klaus was very grateful, and the idea that his wife was always with him comforted him.

If he remembered that moment so clearly, that smile, so clear, as if he was seeing the scene right now. This was because the postman was really rarely comfortable around him in the beggining, he was always on guard for some reason he didn’t know. Especially during their first meeting where he outright fled him.

So to see him smile in a real way was exceptional in itself. It was the one and only reason he remembered this scene so clearly. He totally ignored how he felt at that moment, what that feeling made him remember. It couldn’t be that. He had almost gasped for the scene because it was the first time the wind had sent him a message to go to a person. It had been the first time that had happened, and he was refusing to find another meaning to it than the fact that it was just an advice for the fact that he should work with him.

It was impossible he had decided. That was unlikely, and yet ... Feelings that had been so familiar in the past ... As well as the slight acceleration of his heartbeat he had felt in front of that smile, could not fool but Jesper was not like that, he couldn’t think of him like that, it was totally improbable ans impossible isn’t it?

* Chop * His axe was planted deeper in the wood that it should have. His repetitive movements usually automatic to him, he might have thought too much about it, Klaus thought he should think about something else.

Just at that moment, he heard the familiar wind blowing through the woods. Klaus let his axe, which was deep enough in the wood to not move from its position, and turned slowly on his side.

A slight smile formed on his lips at the sight of his wife's message by the wind, causing the bird houses to clash slightly. The breath in question required him to move towards a certain direction to his left. It was going to be a walk today then.

Curiosity also taking his steps, he walked towards the path through the woods, following the meaningful wind. It had been long since the last time the wind had called him, the bearded man thought.

So he walked, and although the airflow that indicated the way pushed him forward, he noticed that the weather was getting colder (more than usual) or at least that the cold wind was getting stronger and was pushing him back, but Lydia's wind was pushing him forward and Klaus completely trusted her.

He suspected that a blizzard was about to get ready, to the point where even the cold touched him, to the point where he had to tighten his big jacket around him and close his eyes when the wind hits too hard. Although he had long been used to the freezing weather of that place, he had to admit that it was much colder than usual.

He soudainly felt very worried about Jesper, who lived in an old barn (he had always thought it was a barn although he had discovered it was just an unused post office) was far less safe from cold than others. Without counting that he was not from here and already had enough trouble managing the usual weather much less colder than now. He had for evidence his numerous complaints about the weather during their usual toy delivery, and was attentive enough to notice when he was shaking or as he tightened his postman's uniform on him, hoping to get warmer. .

He remembered that when he saw it, his great desire to wrap it into a big warm and cozy blanket and give him a cup of hot chocolate next to a cozy chimney fire.

The thought made him feel weird in the belly, so Klaus decided to ignore it and instead focus on where he put gis feets, moving in what he was sure was a snowstorm now.

Although the wind and the snow were getting stronger and stronger, and that he couldn’t see where he was more than 3 or 4 feet ahead of him, he continued, always following the direction his wife was showing him.

But what intrigued the bearded man was that her usually light wind became more and more insistent and moved more than usual, as if she were trying to hurried him towards the place in question.

It was the first time the wind had done such a thing and had such a reaction. Klaus didn’t know if it was because of the strong wind or if it was because of the subject was very important. But one thing he was sure of was that he had a bad feeling that was like a weight in his belly, he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all.

As Klaus continued walking in the snow, having lost the sign of the trees for a long time, he saw a little thing stuck in the snow towards where the wind of his dear wife led him. Having reached it, he pulled the light thing out of the snow and removed the remaining snow on it to find out what it was, strangely, the shape and color of the object in his hand felt familiar.

When he recognized what it was, his eyes widened and the weight already present in his belly suddenly became 10x stronger as he recognized the very recognizable Jesper’s hat. He was suddenly afraid of why the wind had brought him here, in the middle of nowhere into a snowstorm.

Klaus knew that the postman almost always had his hat on, except for very rare moment where he puts it aside when he was at home. But there was absolutely no reason he could find that could explain why his hat ended up here.

Unless ... Jesper was here too.

With his wife's wind reminding him that he had not reached his goal yet, Klaus suddenly raised his head and waved him from right to left looking for something (or someone), even though he hoped he would not find it and that the hat was just here because the lead of the strong wind. But deep down, the bearded man had a really really bad feeling about this.

His steps become much faster, moving in the direction of his wife’s wind. It wasn’t long before he put his eyes on a familiar dark blue, on the ground, not moving at all.

Klaus’ steps accelerated even more, finally reaching the place to find a scene that took his breath away. Jesper was huddled to himself on the side, in a sort of small hole forming through the snow, the snow had piled up on several places on him, but it was obvious that it was him. The fact that he is lost his hat was discovering his face entirely, his recognizable dark blue uniform as well as his bag that let escape some letter carried away by the wind. The postman would really not be happy of it.

But what worried him the most was the paler aspect of the postman, his blue lips too. He rushed to unearth him completely from the snow that covered him, Jesper didn’t react at all, Klaus put his head on his chest in panic, he waited. Then he heard a weak heartbeat and a weak breath and soudainoy felt very relieved. The tension accumulated in his shoulders left him a little, just a little.

But Jesper was still not out of trouble, he looked really weak and in a really bad shape. Damn it, was that he was doing in the middle of a snowstorm this reckless postman. Klaus picked him up and carried him on his chest, his lack of reaction really worried him, but right now he needed to concentrate on getting his dear postman warm enough to save his life, so he couldn’t afford himself to get lost in his thoughts this time.

Luckily, Lydia's wind hadn’t left him here. He continued on the way from which he had come in the first place. Trying to form a path through the blizzard, although his imposing build helped him a lot, he was forced to moved slowly because of the damn blizzard. Advancing slowly, terribly slowly, tightening his grip on the weak postman. He finally ended up going home, the headwind stopping at his door, he thanked her silently for the help.

After kicking the door open, bringing cold wind into the house and some snow, he couldn’t care less about it. His gaze focused on Jesper, who was still terribly pale, especially when seen up close.

Klaus hurriedly placed him on the couch, paying attention for him being a comfortable enough, then walked to the door to close it and not bring more cold air than it already did. His habit of cutting wood finally paid off, the bearded man hurried to light a fire in the chimney, and gets the warmest blankets he had for the frozen postman.

Once he had made sure to put the postman near from the chimney and to have covered him to keep him warm, the bearded man didn’t have much to do, except to watch and wait. Worry gnawing him for the sake of Jesper. He still had his dark blue hat in one of his hands, which he fiddled with while waiting for any sign showing the postman waking up.

The chimney fire made beautiful reflections in Jesper's exposed hair and also illuminated Klaus' anxious eyes. Although the mild heat was supposed to put a calm atmosphere, the situation clearly did not allow it.

After making sure he could not do much more than wait, Klaus got up and went to check if he had the necessary ingredients to make a good soup for when the postman would wake up, after that, he slipped into his armchair near the couch, and so, despite Klaus's willingness to stay awake to be able to know when Jesper needed him, things made that he fell asleep, both of them ended up sleeping, both being illuminated by the light of the chimney fire.


	2. Comfy

Klaus woke up to the sound of a slight moan, and suddenly realized that he had actually fallen asleep at Jesper’s bedside. Once his brain had caught up on everything that had happened last night, the bearded man rushed to the side of Jesper, who was still waking up wiggling and moaning a little.

"Jesper, are you okay?"

At the sound of his voice, the postman pulled the blanket over his head with a grumpy "Five more minutes please butler ..."

The toy maker was very grateful that Jesper woke up, and that he even felt in the mood to complain. Although he didn’t know much about the postman's life and past of what he did before Smeerensburg, but he did know that he was rather a spoiled child, which had made him wonder if his transition from his old lifestyle at his news hadn’t been too hard for him.

But for now, Klaus couldn't get lost in his thoughts, Jesper had almost died of cold earlier. He didn't dare imagine what would have happened to him if he hadn't come in time. As a result, he had to make sure that the postman was fine.

"Jesper, wake up. He said with the softest tone he had, even if it ended up coming out gruff anyway.

At that, the postman squirmed under his big blanket and moved his head towards him, "… Klaus?" It was definitely a question.

"Um, are you better?"

"What are you talking abou-" still a little asleep, he half got up taking support on his hands, which made the blanket fall towards his legs. "Brrrr, is it me or is it really cold here?!" Jesper suddenly wrapped himself in his arms and trembled slightly. He hurried back to the couch and put the blanket back on him in a hurry.

Klaus, worried for his friend put one of his hands on the postman's forehead to measure his temperature.

At that moment, Jesper who had closed his eyes firmly made a surprised noise and opened one and murmured "Klaus?".

"Yes? His forehead was still too cold, he had to find some other way to keep him warm.

The postman suddenly looked much more alert, his eyes opening completely with an incredulous look and when Klaus removed his hand from his forehead, he waved his head from right to left of the room, trying to find where he was.

"What happened?" He looked at Klaus in total confusion, still lit by the chimney fire making his eyes shine (but Klaus didn't know why he thought it was relevant), he sat down, keeping the blanket and hugging it. "How did I even get here?".

"I found you passed out in a snowstorm outside earlier, you could have hurt yourself very badly if I hadn't found you sooner! You should be more careful". He said with honest concern for the health of his friend who could be hear in his voice "I don't want to lose you" were words he wanted to say but what he didn’t were ‘like Lydia’.

Jesper looked confused at first, then shocked, then as a wave of recognition hit him and he gave a nervous smile, not looking Klaus in the eyes and avoiding his gaze. " Oh. Haha, my bad." He said as he fiddled with the collar of his blue uniform.

It was now the bearded man's turn to be confused. " What do you mean?" He shifted back a bit to make more space for the now nervous postman.

"Oh, um, well, I must have made you worried. Also, I may have overestimated myself a little bit there ... Hum, sorry to have worried you." The postman replied, still avoiding his gaze.

"You could have died Jesper, and what are you apologizing for anyway?" "

"…"

Seeing that the postman wasn’t ready to answer, he gave up with a sigh, he will probably talk about his reasons once he is more comfortable, and even more important, warmer.

As he got up and headed for the kitchen, he heard a "Klaus? Where are you going?" from the postman who was finally looking at him.

The bearded man didn't bother to answer at first, generally the fact that he was the silent type was balanced by the fact that Jesper was very talkative. He was the one who was responsible for filling the silence when there was one, Klaus offering reply some rare times. This was one of the many reasons that proved that they complemented each other.

But on second thought, the postman had just escaped death, so he stopped and turned a little," Not far away." Then continued on his way.

Even from the back, he could almost see the look on Jesper's face saying ‘thank you, that helps me a lot.’

Instead of focusing on that, Klaus decided to cook a soup to be able to warm the postman. When ready, he went to bring it to him.

Holding the tray in his hands, Klaus found himself in front of Jesper, looking towards the chimney fire with a melancholy air, while this same fire created reflections in his bound hair as well as in his eyes, enveloping him in a soft orange and warm glow.

He had to stare at the picture for a little while because it was Jesper who noticed his presence first, his eyes landing on the bowl in the center of the tray, suddenly looking very cheerful at the thought of eating. Klaus could only smile at that.

Giving him the tray, Jesper thanked him and hurried to eat, putting the towel in the collar of his postman uniform before starting to eat as usual.

"You really are a very good cook, you know Klaus?" Well, not as good as the food from my home, but it's really better than what I can do on my own, you know? "

“The food is always better at home. "

There was a pause after Klaus' response, more than enough to let Klaus wonder what he had said wrong, but Jesper spoke again.

"I guess you're right," he says, staring at his soup, now probably half eaten.

They spent the rest of the time in a comfortable silence, still lit by the chimney, with only the sound of the wind from outside, which had now calmed down but disturb the silence by the time Jesper finished eating.

When this was the case, Klaus couldn't help but ask the question that was on his mind from the start. "Jesper," he looked at him in the eyes, "What were you doing over there, in the snow ? "

"O-Oh, that um ..." The postman avoided Klaus' gaze, his body language being rather nervous, putting a hand behind his neck and his gaze going everywhere except on him. "Uh-huh you know, I-just walk in the snow, and then I got lost ... And then, you found me." Jesper continually gestured with his hands to illustrate his words. When he had finished speaking, he joined his hands together and looked at Klaus for a moment, before forcing a nervous smile.

Klaus sighed, "Jesper, you're a bad liar you know? He said as he took his head in one hand.

Jesper didn't answer, he just looked guiltily at the ground. Silence was not common for him. From experience, Klaus knew that the postman always liked to chat in order to avoid it precisely.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Jesper, just," he put one hand on the postman's cheek and pulled him up, "be more careful next time, I don't want to to lose you." He said with all the honesty of his heart, looking directly at Jesper.

"Knsdfjijsd, whaaaaat? Stop it!" The postman's face began to turn red, as if the information was taking a while to be fully understood. 

"Don’t say things like that you idiot!" The postman said as he pushed Klaus's hand away, the bearded man already missing the contact with his postman, but he was still happy that Jesper looked warmer than before, even if he didn't know exactly what that could have caused such a reaction.

Remembering what Jesper said last, he replied, "But that's what I really think."

The postman in uniform, still wrapped in his blanket, had roughly the same reaction, the whole conversation being illustrated by a back and forth in the same tone.

Except that at the end of these verbal exchanges, Jesper ends up hiding his head with his arms and looking to the side, cheeks reddened.

The vision did something warm towards Klaus’ chest, it made him ... Nostalgic, but it couldn't be that isn’t it? After all, he and Jesper were best friends right? He must have been wrong because he didn’t had any human contact or relationship for a long time, since Lydia. He therefore rejected his thoughts and concentrated on the present situation.

Well, even if it wasn’t his intention, he manages to warm the postman in one way or another.

The rest of the evening passed calmly, Klaus having made hot chocolate for him and his friend, he was currently standing near the window looking at the outside, the wind, although less strong, was still very present, the cold accompanying it.

"You should stay sleeping here tonight. "

He almost heard Jesper choke on a sip of hot chocolate followed by a "Why?" confused.

Turning around, Klaus said, "I don't think the snowstorm has passed completely. It would be safer for you if you stayed here for the night."

"Nah, I'll be fin-"

Seeing the tight gaze and determining look of Klaus not to let him go outside in that cold, he looked away quickly at his hot chocolate, "Um, okay, thank you." A kind smile formed on Klaus' face.

"But where am I going to sleep then?"

The question disturbed the bearded man, it’s true that given the retreating place where he lived, and his limited social skills, he had never planned a guest room. Even after meeting Lydia, they imagined putting the cradle in the side of their room, as close as possible to them, so that they can be there in sign of any problem.

The thought made him sad, which must have been visible on his face as Jesper stood up, still holding his thick blanket around him and asked him "Are you okay?" in the sweetest tone he had ever heard of him. Klaus melted at that.

"Yes, but I just remembered that I only had one room and one bed, sorry."

Jesper "..."

Klaus "…"

Jesper, "You know, technically, I just woke up not too long ago, I don't really need to sleep, I can come back—" Klaus gave him that look again. "Ok, so why not the sofa then?"

"Since you've been in the snow for so long, it melted and it wet the couch now."

"Huh? Jesper turned, and indeed, the couch was wet where he had stayed, "Oh."

The bed was rather small, but enough for two people. After all, that's why he and Lydia never needed a second bed. Klaus and Jesper stood at the two opposite ends of the bed, turning their backs to each other. Klaus had to admit that it was a rather embarrassing situation. There was silence again, but the wind could still be heard.

The bearded man thought that the sooner he fell asleep, the faster he could make Jesper more comfortable despite the situation and therefore closed his eyes.

"Klaus?"

"Hum?" Klaus replied, still not good with words, but Jesper had been used to for a long time now. The fact that his postman was still trying to fill the silence as usual relieved him a little.

"You know ... why was I outside in the snow?"

"No, you didn't say it. "

"Well ..." there was hesitation, "Do you know there is a house around the southwest?"

Klaus waited for him to continue the story, when the postman only get greeted with silence, he took it as an answer in itself and continued.

"Well, who says house says mailbox then I just-"

"JESPER THAT’S SO RECKLESS!" Klaus shouted suddenly, getting up on his elbows, his weight mooving the bed with him.

He looked at Jesper with wide eyes, he noticed that the postman had turned to him at one point. " I know !" The postman defended himself, "But ... The letters ..."

Klaus sighed for the third time today. "If you wanted to fill your postman role so badly, you could have just picked me up and taken the reins, or at least waited until the storm subsided."

"In my defense there was not yet any snowstorm when I left." Jesper raised his finger to support his words.

"Why do you want to receive letters so much anyway, why did you become a factor at Smeerensburg in the first place anyway?" "

These words weren't really thought, but they did meet a icy silence from the postman, which affected the entire room, as if the room had suddenly become much much colder than before.

Klaus didn’t know what he said wrong but he knew he said something definitively wrong. As he was about to apologize (even if he didn't know why), the postman spoke again.

"It's not that I want letters THAT much, that's just, um, you know ..." Jesper was trying to answer a question he obviously didn’t know how to answer but was trying anyway. It was something that Klaus would never do, so it was one of those differences that complemented them again, he thought.

But apart from these thoughts, Klaus saw Jesper's uncomfortability and didn’t wanted to leave him like that. So he took him in his arms and hugged him. "Wh-Whaaaaaat!!"

"Jesper." His voice almost echoed in the room, deeper than usual, showing his seriousness. The postman immediately fell silent to listen to him.

"If you put yourself in danger again, in a way or another, you can call me for help, I'll always be by your side." Jesper was silent, very silent. But this was a comfortable silence.

"Hey Klaus?"

"Hum?"

" Thank you, a lot. "

It was a little smothered under his beard but still there. Klaus smiled gently at the feeling of the postman becoming more and more comfortable with him, to the point of relaxing in his arms.

" You're welcome." He pressed his arms a little against the postman.

"Good night Klaus. "

He smiles, "Good night, Jesper. "

They were so absorbed in each other that neither of them noticed that the wind had now calmed down. The two of them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, apparently I can't finish a fanfic without having the characters hugging in a bed, good to know i guess  
> Ok, next time, I will try to write the whole fanfic before posting it, it will be faster (lol)  
> Also, Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I write this while doing my homework, reading other fic and wander on the internet at the same fucking time, and honestly, I’m kinda proud of it.


End file.
